The conventional arrangement for retention of a CV joint on the output of a transmission unit typically includes a plain bolted and dowelled face joint connection between a flat face of the joint and an output flange of the transmission unit. The bolts serve two purposes: to retain the components interconnected, and to transmit torque from one component to the other. This conventional fixation arrangement has several disadvantages when high performance (typically high torque), light weight, or compact installation of a constant velocity joint is required. High torque applications typically dictate bolts and dowels that are capable of transmission of a large torque as shear forces. This contributes significantly to the physical size and mass of the complete joint system.